


Omovember Day 27

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [27]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedwetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nat is a good Spider-Mom, Nightmares, Omomvember, Omorashi, Omovember Day 27, Other, PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Ya boi still doesn’t know how to proofread, gore tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Bedwetting (once again- please read the tags, this one starts off a little dark!)
Series: Omovember 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Omovember Day 27

“K-k-Karen?”

“Yes Peter.”

“W-where’s the blood coming from?” Peter stammered, looking down at his gloved hands. The usually bright red gloves of his suit were stained dark but dandy and claret, that dropped off his hands and down his arms; trailing all over him. But he couldn’t see any wounds and he felt no pain. 

“It’s not yours Peter, don’t you remember?” Karen replied calmly, despite her ominous words her voice was the same sweet lilt it always was; which suddenly, rather than being comforting, was unbelievably sinister. 

Peter stumbled forward, further into the dark hallway he was currently residing in. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that he was scared and utterly alone. He couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears and the only other sensory information he was reviving from his panic induced state was the thick smell of iron that permeating the air; attacking his nose and making his eyes water- though his eyes were watering anyway. He continued to stumble forward, blindly into the darkness, even though his limbs felt numb and heavy like he was wading through water. He could barely move, he couldn’t think, he was nauseated- he only had one question on his mind. “Where’s M-Mr. Stark?”

But Karen’s dulcet tones didn’t ring out again. Peter heard nothing but eerie silence as the lights above his head switched on; one by one the room he was in was illuminated by strips of spot lights. He was in a cement lined room with no windows and by the looks of it no doors. At first the room was entirely empty, the blank walls blending into the grey floor- but then there was something. Something creeping towards him. Something wet and red. 

Streaks of scarlet lined the floor in front of him. All he could do was follow, follow the trail and follow the lights as the slowly switched on. But he wished he hadn’t-

Oh god he wished he hadn’t. 

There in the centre of the room was the massacred remains of his housemates, piled up in various states of dismemberment. 

“He’s dead Peter. They all are. Look what you did.” Karen said quietly, but this time he voice didn’t ring out inside his suit it sounded as though it was coming from behind him. 

Peter was frozen. He wanted to run away, to rush forward and see if he could do something to help- even though he knew that was futile. He wanted to vomit, to cry, to scream but his body was in an utter state of shock. All he could do was stand there, his eyes darting back and forth between the body parts. “I..I didn’t..I didn’t do it…”

“Look what you did.” Karen said again. And again- over and over again, her voice echoing around the room, emanating from every wall until she was screaming- and he voice changed. It was no longer just Karen but it was a chorus of familiar voices; Tony, May, Ned, MJ- even flash. All of the team, everyone he’d ever cared about or encountered screaming at him. 

Peter shook his head. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening it- it had happened before. It was a dream, just a stupid dream- Tony told him what to do when he was stuck in a bad dream. He tried to follow his mentors advice, tried to close his eyes and focus on his breathing in hopes he’d wake up, back at home safe in the tower. He’d be okay he just- he just had to breathe. Tony had promised him it would work. 

But he couldn’t. It wasn’t working. And Tony was laying in scattered bloodied prices on the floor. Peter’s lungs were burning, he felt like he was drowning. And his eyes were frozen open he couldn’t force them to close. He mustered you the strength to raise his arms and cover his ears but the voices continued to scream at him, berate him, force him to look at what he did. 

If it was a dream.. he should’ve woken up. As soon as he became aware of it he usually did but this time he wasn’t. The idea that this horrible, gruesome scene wasn’t a dream shook his mmn to his very core and he felt himself start screaming back at the voices involuntarily. 

“No- no this isn’t real- it’s just a dream! Wake up! Please- please wake up-  _ wake up!”  _

  
  


It was three in the morning and Nat had just woken up from a nightmare herself. The team had been staying in a small house on the outskirts of a small Kentucky town on a mission. It was a small place, large enough for everyone to have their own room but the hallways were densely packed with doors, each one backing on to the next and the walls were paper thin. Thin enough for her to hear her housemates snoring, or periodically tossing and turning in their sleep. 

She was sat up reading her book, one hand absentmindedly rubbing Bruce’s back as he continued to sleep, blissfully unaware that his girlfriend was wide awake. As she was about to get up and grab a glass of water she heard shifting in the room next to hers; Peter’s room. Of course she brushed it off, logically assuming he was just turning over or getting up to use the bathroom- but she felt a twist in her stomach, innately knowing something wasn’t right. She shook her head, blaming the feeling on her having just experienced a nightmare herself, she was probably just feeling overly sensitive. 

After prying Bruce off of her, she stood up to grab a drink, still taking note of the noises from the room next to her; that only grew louder as she continued towards her bedroom door. Again, she tried to ignore her gut instincts; Peter was a teenage boy, she didn’t really care to find out what he was doing in his room so early in the morning. However, her attempts at calming herself and rationalising were dashed when she headed the boy whimpering. 

It was faint, muffled through the wall but she heard it. Without hesitation she opened the boy’s bedroom door to see him lying flat on his back, his entire body trembling; both of his fists clenched handfuls of his bedsheet within them and he was twitching periodically, like he was trying to throw someone off of him. 

For a moment Nat was stunned, unsure of what to do. Tony had mentioned Peter having nightmares in passing but this was the first time she’d ever witnessed Peter looking anything but happy. It was a stark contrast to the usual blanket-burrioted content child she saw whenever Peter dozed off anywhere; and it was scary. For a split second Nat had no idea what she was meant to do- she didn’t have the skills to comfort a scared kid. She wasn’t his mentor- she should go and get Tony he should be the one to deal with his kid, he’d be better at it, Peter would want him-

But she couldn’t. The kid flinched again, this time crying out like he was in pain. “Please! I’m not a monster- I’m not! I didn’t mean to!  _ I’m sorry! _ ”

That was it, her instincts kicked in. She didn’t think about it as she rushed over to his bed and started talking to him; desperately trying to bring him out of whatever fucked up dream he was having. 

“Hey, hey, Curly- eyes open kid.” She spoke gently at first, not wanting to startle him- not that he could get anymore startled at this point. She was also cautious to touch him, knowing from experience when having a nightmare the last thing you want is waking up to someone grabbing you. Instead she settled on speaking a little louder and running her hand along his forearm. “Open your eyes Peter, it’s okay, you’re safe kid-“

The physical touch was enough to wake the boy up and he bolted upright with a start; with such ferocity that he almost fell out of the bed as he let out a small scream. It took a couple seconds of him blinking rapidly and looking around the dimly lit room to acclimate to his surroundings. Nat was quick to try and reassure him, as when he clocked eyes on her he jumped away, going wide eyed and panting even more heavily. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“ Peter started rambling in a rush, still trying to crawl away as he pulled the bedsheet up and over him. 

Nat removed her hand from his arm, not wanting to inadvertent trigger him or make things worse; even though it pained her to do so. She had the sudden overwhelming urge to hug him but she knew she couldn’t; not only was that so out of character that it would likely scare him more he hardly looked like he wanted a hug. He looked like he wanted to run away from her. “Kid it was just a bad dream you don’t have to apologise.”

They were both silent for a moment as Peter gathered his bearings. He kept swallowing thickly, looking as though he was trying not to bawl. He regained his composure just long enough to mutter something that surprised Nat slightly. “P-please leave..”

‘Okay,’ she thought. ‘I’m not Tony but I figured you’d want some comfort at least.’ 

She knew from experience how affectionate the boy was; not always with her but in general the boy tended to lean more towards comfort than anything else, even when he was striving for independence. And whilst she didn’t find it surprising that he’d have a shift in personality after what was assumedly a very traumatic dream, there was something else she couldn’t put her finger on. Something about the boys expression; he didn’t just look scared, he looked positively petrified, and something in the back of Nat’s brain was telling her that it wasn’t due to the dream. 

“I ain’t leaving while you’re upset. I get that it’s embarrassing but-“ And that was when she noticed. Peter shifted away from her again when she stepped forward and the sheet shifted with him; revealing a dark patch on the mattress that wasn’t a shadow. “Oh. Did you piss yourself?”

As tactful as ever, Nat’s bluntness was misconstrued by the already emotional teenagers brain and it was the last straw; he started sobbing uncontrollably, covering his face as he curled into a ball. 

“Shit uh- Peter I didn’t mean- fuck.” Nat sighed quietly, watching helplessly as Peter attempted to calm himself. She hadn’t meant to be so blatant about it, it was merely an observation but retrospectively she could understand why he didn’t take too kindly to it. The boy was obviously embarrassed beyond belief. 

“P-p-please just go.” Peter sobbed, wiping angrily at his face clearly upset at himself for not only his accident but crying about it; and in front of Nat too. 

What was she meant to do? She couldn’t rush over and hug him- for reasons previously mentioned. She couldn’t just leave him and go and get Tony- even if she  _ should  _ have she didn’t feel right doing so. The only other option was to handle it her way. 

After kicking herself for reducing him to tears Nat decided it would be best if she took on a more practical approach. She walked back over to him and gently pulled him to stand up, speaking calmly. “It’s no biggie, come on. Up you get.”

Peter blinked confusedly at her, looking half puzzled half scared. Nat made sure to show zero reaction (and therefore zero judgement) on her face as she featured for him to leave the room. “Go shower, I’ll handle the bed.”

Peter went wide eyed again. Before he’d seemed hazy, the aftermath of sleep making him slow- but now he was wide awake, shaking his head adamantly as the situation fully started to sink in and he realised what Nat had just said to him. “Oh no- no p-please you don’t have to do that-“

“I know I don’t. But it’ll be quicker and I’m pretty sure you don’t want anyone else noticing right?” Nah said levelly, leaving no room for argument as Peter’s face slowly darkened pink. “So we’re on the same page. Go get cleaned up.” 

Peter nodded. Though he looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation he grabbed a change of clothes and sped out of the room; taking one of his infamous five minute showers and Nat stripped and changed his bed in two- both of them being equally well versed in the process. 

When he came back in, it was clear he had been hoping Nat would have left by then; as he hung his head when he saw that she was still in the room. “T-thank you..you shouldn’t have ha-had to-“

“Once again. I didn’t have to.”

“No I m-mean I sh-shouldn’t have done it.” Peter mumbled, voice barely above a whisper as he cast his eyes to the ground. 

It took Nat a second to realise what the boy meant; then the absurdity of his statement his her. She shook her head biting back the urge to snap at him. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“ _ No!  _ B-b-but-“

“Then it’s not a problem.” She shrugged. “It happens to the best of us kid, you ain’t the only one.”

The statement made him feel slightly better, though it was clear he wanted the conversation to end as quickly as possible; but there was a burning question he still wanted to ask. He stood, twiddling his thumbs and shuffling nervously on his feet, only speaking when Nat’s quirked eyebrow prompted him to. “A-are you gonna tell Mr. Stark?”

“Nah, unless you want me to.” She shrugged casually, which clearly took the child by surprise. 

“I really, really don’t.” Peter said quickly, his voice breaking slightly; though Nat made sure not to react to it. She could tease the big about the wonders of puberty later but right now she was more interested in getting him back to bed. “But I get if you like, have to. I know he probably threatened you all to tell him, like, everything.”

“Eh. I ain’t scared of him. I can keep a secret. Remember that.” She shrugged, pushing off of the doorway to walk across the room to ruffle the boys hair. Peter was right, Tony had threatened them all to be forthcoming about any information regarding his kid; but the man had also been pushing for them all to build individual relationships with him. Whilst Nat understood that Tony was being protective, Peter didn’t need protecting from them and if they were going to be able to have a relationship, Peter needed to trust them. What better way to build trust than keeping a little secret? Besides, the kid wasn’t hurt in any way and she could tell Tony he had a bad dream and skip the little details. “And I can also forget things pretty easily. Like this never happened- so I don’t want you being all awkward and shy around me Tomorrow, a’ight?” 

Peter nodded, albeit shyly and Nat gave him a smile before pushing him towards his bed. “Good Kid. Now go get some more sleep.” 

He clearly wasn’t enthused about going back to sleep, most likely in fear of it happening again; but he relented, yawning as he clambered back into his bed with all the grace of a newborn deer. “G-goodnight Nat.” 

Nat had to resist the urge to tuck the boy in- seriously, this kid was making her go soft. She wasn’t having it. “Goodnight, Curly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the obvious choice for this one- but I have a few other ideas that aren’t so..sad XD that I might upload later :p


End file.
